iNeverThought
by AmethystKR
Summary: No one can control their dreams and no can control who's watching either. The situation humor's me. Creddie ONESHOT Weird situation, be prepared.


Author's note: So, I'm really tired of fumbling through the pages and not finding any Creddie fanfiction

Author's note: So, I'm really tired of fumbling through the pages and not finding any Creddie fanfiction! Come on for all of you for Carly and Freddie, step up and write some stories.

Summary: Freddie can't control his dreams and he can't help who watching either. I find the whole situation amusing.

The apartment was empty aside from Carly, sitting bored and alone on the living room's red couch. A heavy sigh slipped unnoticed from her full lips and her hands cupped her face while deep in thought. Sam's mother forced her to visit her father in Washington after he sent an angry note stated that he would take her away if he wasn't going to be able to see her every once in awhile and so she came by two days ago to tell her goodbye and that she would come back in a month. Carly hated not being able to spend time with her best friend but she still had daily contact with her through email and myspace. She guessed, taking a glance at the clock, that Sam was still asleep. Spencer took Freddie to the dump to look for 'treasure' and other junk for his new sculpture he was inspired by after he heard some weird heavy metal band when he was at his friends house. Of course Carly was invited to join them, she just didn't find the trip as appealing as the other two excited boys, mostly her older brother, and passed it up saying that she had to go over some new ideas after realizing she had to host the wed cast alone. Although, she found herself regretting staying home today as the loneliness of two hours seemed to drench her in sorrow; Carly wasn't one to every be alone at any length of time.

"Hey Carly," Spencer crashed against the door on the other side in the hallway. "Open the door!" Carly jumped as the sudden bang echoed in the once silent room and was at the door in a flash, a happy, bright smile on her face now that her brother was home. Spencer skipped into the living room, a heavy looking box full of junk in hand, when she opened the door and stepped aside for him. Freddie stumbled in shortly after him, less enthused with the contents in his hands. He huffed loudly as he lost his grip with the box and it fell to the hard wood floor.

"Wow, you sure got a lot of stuff this time around." Carly stated as she peeked into the box Freddie dropped and turned in time to see him slump himself lazily onto her couch.

"Yeah, I know, right!" Spencer exclaimed, not missing a beat and jumped over the steps and into his room. She could hear him talking to himself through the walls and was comforted with the muffled commotion.

"That's the last time I'm going with him." Freddie piped in after a moments silence, shifting his head on the uncomfortable looking armrest on the couch. Carly let herself fall on the couch beside him and watched him close his eyes in exhaustion. She exhaled heavily through her nostrils as her mind wondered. She was struck with the realization that her other best friend beside her wasn't bad looking at all. In fact, she was a little surprised that he didn't have himself a girlfriend. Then she remember that was because that he didn't have eyes for anyone besides her, and that was obvious and sad all at the same time.

"Aw, didn't have much fun?" She asked in a teasing voice.

"It's not that, really," Freddie sighed and shifted again, "he just keeps going and going-"

"And going and going." Carly laughed as she finished his sentence. "Yeah, I know."

Freddie smiled with her as he peeked under his lashes. "I guess you would know."

Silence filled the air again after that. Carly looked away as his eyes fluttered shut again. "Let me go fetch you a pillow, you look tired, and uncomfortable."

She got up and went to the closet at the other side of the room. "Thanks," Freddie nearly whispered, "this armrest is going to give me a head ach." Carly came back with an overstuffed pillow and knelt over him. He lifted his head up to let her place the pillow underneath him and sighed as the softness formed around his head. "You really are a classy girl." Freddie sprawled himself out and snuggled into the pillow, snoring lightly. Carly rolled her eyes and went to the door of her older brother. She knocked lightly on the door and opened it as she heard her bother's permission.

"What are you up to now?" Carly asked as she looked at her brother on the ground surrounded with weird, useless looking objects. Spencer fiddled with every one before placing them back on the ground with a different expression on his face with each new item in his hands. She sat on the floor opposite him when he looked up with an excited grin on his face.

"My new sculpture is going to be great." He said simply.

"Really, How so?" Carly encouraged, picking up one of the many odd looking objects and inspecting it.

"It's a secret." Spencer whispered as he said it, looking at either side of them as if looking to see if anyone was ease dropping. She watched him as he started on his work, staying on the ground, fiddling with some of the pieces in her reach. Half an hour later she found herself getting up and checking up on Freddie who seemed to not have woken up yet. He was still on the couch when she walked back in. One of his arms was slumped over the top and a leg was sticking out at the other end. Carly smiled to herself as she walked over to see him better but her face fell flat as she saw something she wasn't expecting. She kept the gasp in her throat as she stood there frozen beside the couch. He mumbled something under his breath but she couldn't make it out, she forced herself to look away.

His hands reached slowly to his pants, a well noticeable bulge in his pants. She watched him grab himself and heard him moan at the contact. Carly couldn't believe what she was seeing. She never really thought of Freddie as capable of what she had stumbled onto and as her eyes frozen gaze watched as he began to massage the still growing desire in his pants she herself began to feel a little funny, almost excited. She found herself enjoying this moment, considered it bitter sweet when her name escaped his lips almost inaudibly, but she caught it, and the river that was flowing through her got wilder. She loved this new feeling that no one was ever able to bring out in her.

Carly was beside him then as he continued his mysterious dream, not jostling him as she moved closer to pear into his face; he looked to be concentrating. She fought hard to keep the nervous laughter from busting out and waking him up, how embarrassed she would be if she was caught doing this. She chanced at look at the course of action in his pants and she was hit by a surprising desire o touch him, she shook involuntary at the thought and it seemed to be enough to wake Freddie from his slumber. Hands his carelessly massaging, his eyes squinted into the lighted room, mystified by the look on Carly's face. Was it guilt? He couldn't think of anything she could do to make her feel that way and became worried before he realized what was really going on. His face grew a deep red as he pulled his hands away from himself, jumping to a sitting position.

"I'm so sorry." Freddie mumbled ashamed before he turned away. Carly grabbed his shoulder as he made an attempt to get up and leave. Pushed back down to sit beside her, he kept his face turned away from her. Disgusted with himself, Carly should be furious with him. Maybe she will tell him to leave and never, ever come back. Freddie thought he might cry at the thought.

"No, no." Carly whispered "It's not your fault; no one can control their dreams." She leaned herself into him, resting her head against him and he jerked away without thinking. Carly frowned and grabbed his face, forcing him to look at her. "No," she continued then "I'm the one who needs to be apologizing." Freddie was truly confused then. His face tilted to the side questioningly, trying to read into a girls mind. That was utterly impossible. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted when Carly leaned into him again. Her skin so close to his made him excited, the heat from his veins swarmed and filled his being, drowning his mind with the desire for the girl in front of him. He thought he had burst into flames when her lips met his in a simple and yet hungry kiss. Instinctively, Freddie's hands wrapped around the small of her back, pressing her closer to his body, Carly's hands still cupping his face as the kiss deepened.

"Carly, Freddie" Spencer bounced into the hall "have you seen my-?" He screeched into a halt as he flew into the living room. His heart fluttered at the cute sight. Carly's head rested on Freddie's shoulder sound asleep, his arm causally around her shoulders, sleeping soundly as well. He tipped toed back out and into his room again, not wanting to disturb them, though he wanted so badly to jump up in down in joy and scream up to the heavens. Spencer always wanted so badly for the two of them to hook up. As the door eased shut Carly peeked through her lashes, inspecting the empty room before she straightened back up. Freddie was beat red again, surprisingly, Spencer didn't noticed the flush creeping into his cheeks when he almost caught them. Carly giggled nervously as she stood up.

"I think we should rehearse for iCarly. We need to figure out something about Sam's absence."

"I'm actually quiet fine with her absence." Freddie murmured as he forced himself up from the couch. Carly narrowed her eyes at his words and punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"For real." She said simply, turning away from him and running up the stairs to the lobby. Freddie sighed as he followed behind her footsteps. Already it seemed like she didn't realize exactly what had just happened between the two of them. But he knew what happened. A shiver ran down his spin as it accrued to him that she knew what he was doing while he slept and that she was watching him. The look on her face when he opened his eyes told him that she was enjoying herself as much as he was; he just couldn't believe it until she did what she did. Maybe she didn't believe it. Freddie would have to change that.


End file.
